A Lot More Catherines (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: An acquaintance makes an unexpected appearance.


_Mari & Ilna- you guys are the absolute best. Thanks for EVERYTHING! There are no two people I'd rather be on this ride with._

 _Sandy-what would I do without you?_

 _REAL Worlders-I can never fully express what all your amazing support means to me. All I can say is that in our fourth calendar year your support and encouragement keeps me as enthusiastic as I was about this project day one._

* * *

 **A Lot More Catherines(1/1)**

"Oh geez, don't look now but Wendy Thompson is headed this way," Carrie grumbled as she looked over her best friend's shoulder.

She and Catherine were seated at an outdoor table under a large umbrella at the Waterfront Plaza, waiting for Steve and Danny to join them for lunch. Angie rested peacefully in her carrier on the table, eyes wide open, charming everyone who walked past. Several strangers paused to coo at her, telling her how beautiful she is and commenting how happy and alert she looked. In each case Catherine smiled proudly and accepted the compliment on her daughter's behalf.

"Does she see us?" Catherine asked, ducking slightly.

She'd managed to successfully avoid running into Wendy and her husband Stuart ever since they, along with their five children, relocated to the island soon after Lea's swearing in. She'd provided introductions, via email, to several members of the local chamber of commerce and a few bankers involved in the commercial lending field as a way of helping Stuart get started with his new flooring business, but their interactions had remained solely on a professional level. Wendy issued a few invitations to come and see the new house and maybe barbecue together but between work obligations and her progressing pregnancy Catherine always found a legitimate excuse to beg off.

The fact was she simply had no desire to spend any of their limited free time with Wendy and Stuart and she knew Steve agreed. She didn't want to be rude, neither of them did, but at the same time she didn't want to give Wendy the impression they were ever going to be social friends because they weren't.

Truth be told they never had been. They lived across the hall from each other at the academy and that was the extent of it. While Catherine was eager to identify and address any areas of her life that needed improvement, be it physical training or academic, Wendy was always looking for someone to blame for her own shortcomings. While Catherine buckled down and mastered new tasks, quickly moving to the head of her class, Wendy did the bare minimum required to get by and languished near the bottom, seemingly satisfied with remaining stagnant. As far as Catherine could tell it wasn't that Wendy lacked the ability to excel, she simply lacked the motivation.

Catherine often thought how lucky she was to have drawn Carrie as a roommate. A woman with an almost identical temperament and set of values. Someone equally as goal driven and almost as competitive as she herself was. Had she found herself sharing a space with Wendy she feared her academy experience would have been far less fulfilling, at least in the 'lasting bonds of friendship' department.

"Maybe if we … " Carrie's voice trailed off then a split second later a forced smile appeared on her face and Catherine had her answer.

They'd been spotted.

She turned slightly in her seat and faced the woman who was now striding towards them purposefully. She wore a floral sundress that landed just above her knees, a tight black headband, black strappy sandals and red rimmed sunglasses. A leather crossbody bag hung on her left side and in her right hand she carried several CVS bags.

"Well," she said in a chirpy tone as she reached the table, "imagine running into the two of you here." She focused her attention on Catherine. "I was beginning to wonder if you were in hiding. I never see you out and about."

"I guess we just travel in different circles," Carrie deadpanned.

"I've been meaning to give you a call but things have been so hectic lately." Wendy continued as though Carrie hadn't spoken. "Stuart got the contract to do all the flooring in that condo building they're renovating down on King Street and he's been putting in a lot of overtime. Plus Frank, you remember Stuart's roommate from the academy right, he's being reassigned back to Pearl at the first of next year so we've started looking for another place to rent." Wendy's look turned smug and self-satisfied. "Though if things keep going the way they are we may just buy."

"Congratulations," Catherine smiled sincerely. "I'm glad things are going so well for you."

"Oh … is this your baby?!" Wendy put her bags down on the bench and reached out to stroke Angie's cheek. "She's adorable. But then I guess with a father like Steve how could she not be good looking."

Catherine caught Carrie's eye and shook her head in a move that would have gone unnoticed by anyone other than her best friend. Getting into something with their old academy classmate just wasn't worth it.

Wendy looked at Catherine with feigned embarrassment. "Oh …I wasn't trying to imply … clearly I meant you too," she said without a hint of sincerity in her voice.

"Thank you," Catherine smiled as she reached up and readjusted the baby's blanket.

"I think she looks just like Catherine," Carried offered. "Steve agrees with me."

Wendy lowered her sunglasses. "I guess I can see that. Her name is Angela, isn't it?"

"Angeline," Catherine corrected. "But we call her Angie."

Despite not being invited the annoying woman took a seat on the bench next to Catherine. "That's a cute name," she said in a dismissive tone.

Catherine slid over slightly to make room. "How are Stuart and the kids?"

"They're good." Wendy sighed dramatically. "You can imagine how it is with five kids and a husband with a growing business. Busy, busy, busy." She looked at Angie then back at Catherine. "I guess you're getting a small taste of what it's like. I've got three in school and two still at home. Between caring for the little ones, helping the older ones with their school work and ferrying everyone to appointments things can get chaotic."

"Cath and Steve are naturals." Carrie adjusted her sunglasses. "They work like a well-oiled machine. Just like in every other part of their lives."

Wendy fought to keep her face passive. "Of course they do."

"It's an adjustment," Catherine smiled softly as her hand went to Angie's tummy. "But we're loving every second of it."

"Hey, I have an idea," Wendy blurted out. "You have to join my Mommy & Me group. We meet on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons for an hour."

"Oh, sorry." Catherine pushed a stray lock of hair out her eyes. "I'll be going back to work in a couple of weeks so I won't be available afternoons."

Wendy gaped at her.

She looked to Carrie then back at Catherine.

"You're going back to work?"

Judgement dripped off every word.

Catherine nodded. "Yes."

"Why wouldn't she?" Carrie asked.

"I just assumed that with Steve's position you wouldn't have to work." Wendy picked at a piece of invisible lint on her dress. "I mean I have no idea what a policeman makes these days so I shouldn't assume."

"Not that there's anything wrong with being a policeman but Steve is much more than that. He's the head of the Five-0 task force," Carrie replied heatedly. No one enjoyed teasing Steve more than she did but she'd be damned if she was gonna let Wendy Freaking Thompson get away with insinuating he couldn't provide for his family. "He makes a good salary."

"I wasn't suggesting … " Wendy's voice trailed off just as Catherine kicked Carrie's ankle softly under the table.

"Of course you weren't," Carrie grumbled. She was willing to back off since Catherine clearly didn't want to make a scene but if she ever saw Wendy when she was out somewhere alone her ex-classmate was going to get a piece of her mind.

"I'm not going back to work because I _have_ to," Catherine explained patiently. "I'm going back to work because I _want_ to. I love my job. It gives me a chance to help a lot of people and to make a real difference."

"Once our first was born Stuart and I decided my job was to be a full-time mother," Wendy said with an unmistakable air of superiority. "It was tough going at first but these days it's a lot easier."

Catherine couldn't help noticing that her newfound affluence had changed Wendy. And not for the better. "That's great," she responded. "Everyone is different and I have a lot of respect for couples who make that decision. You have to find what works for you."

Carrie glanced up and saw Steve and Danny stop short a few feet away. Clearly they'd heard a snippet of the conversation. Steve waved her off and Carrie focused her attention back on Catherine.

"I think raising my children is the most important job there is. It's certainly _my_ number one priority," Wendy said stridently. "My career can wait."

Catherine took a beat before responding. She didn't have to justify the choice she and Steve had made to anyone, let alone Wendy Thompson.

"Nothing is more important to me than Angie's needs." Catherine reached her hand towards her daughter who grabbed her finger immediately. "We've hired a nanny who we know and trust. My parents and grandmother are moving to the island full-time. Angie has two amazing godparents." She grinned at Carrie. "She has a large circle of people who love her and want what's best for her."

"There's no replacement for a mother's attention," Wendy huffed.

"Angie gets plenty of my attention." Catherine smiled at her daughter softly. "And I'm very lucky. I'll be able to take her to work with me a couple of days a week."

"To a job where she'll get to see her competent, intelligent, hard-working mother make a difference in the lives of all of the people of Hawaii, especially the ones less fortunate than she is," Carrie added proudly. "I think that would be a good thing for any child."

"I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree." Wendy began to gather up her packages. "I'm kinda surprised Steve agreed with this to be honest. He always struck me as the type who'd want his wife to stay home once the children arrived."

Catherine shrugged. "I guess that shows how little you know him. If you don't believe me you can ask him yourself."

She turned and smiled over her shoulder at Steve who grinned back happily. He assumed their mutual radar had alerted her as soon as he got close. Before he could say anything his phone buzzed with an incoming text and he glanced at the screen. "It's Duke. He has a question about the Takajo arrest."

"You go ahead and catch up. I'll take care of it." Danny pulled his phone out and walked several steps away as he dialed.

Steve took a step closer and leaned over to kiss Catherine before running his hand softly over

Angie's head. "Has she eaten yet?"

"No. I think she wanted to wait for you," Catherine smiled.

"There's my girl." Steve beamed as he lifted Angie out of her carrier and cradled her against his chest. "It should go without saying but just to be clear, Wendy, I fully support Catherine going back to work. This island is a better place with her as the governor's chief of staff. I also would have been completely in her corner had she decided she didn't want to go back to work. We made the decision that's right for us."

Steve saw Danny gesturing from a few feet away and looked at his partner who indicated he needed to run back to the car and get something but that he'd be right back.

"There's no one right way to be a parent," Steve continued. "The most important thing is that everyone is on the same page and working towards the best interest of the child. That's all that matters."

Wendy exhaled loudly. "I guess time will tell."

Steve worried for a minute he was gonna have to hand Angie to Catherine so he could hold back Carrie who looked ready to take Wendy on.

"Well, I need to get home." Wendy smoothed the front of her dress. "Maybe we can get together soon and talk about old times." She turned and headed towards the parking lot tossing a "See you later, Stagler," over her shoulder.

"Sure thing," Carrie called before grumbling, "Unless I see you first." in a voice only Steve and Catherine could hear.

* * *

Danny had retrieved the information Duke needed from his car and was on his way back to the plaza, checking messages as he walked, when the conversation a woman coming towards him was having on her phone caught his attention.

"I guess a job in the governor's office is more important than staying home and raising her daughter," the woman said derisively.

Danny pocketed his phone and stepped sideways, directly into the woman's path.

When he didn't move she looked at him again and recognition dawned. They'd met at the party celebrating Lea Kekoa's swearing in. He was Steve's partner.

"I'll have to call you back," she said and disconnected her call and looked at Danny with barely concealed annoyance. "Mr. Williams, isn't it?"

Danny nodded. "Detective Williams, but close enough."

Wendy tried and failed to exude an air of nonchalance. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I heard you talking." He indicated the phone in her hand.

"My phone conversations are really none of your business," she sneered.

Danny crossed his arms over his chest. "That's true. Unless you're talking bad about my friends."

"Is this the part of the story where you issue me some sort of warning?" Wendy asked tightly.

Danny shook his head. He was tempted to let a little bit of his Jersey side come out but he quickly realized this woman wasn't worth it.

He smiled.

"Steve and Catherine certainly don't need me to fight their battles." He uncrossed his arms and slid his hands into his pocket. "I just want to offer you a piece of friendly advice."

"I'm listening."

Danny considered his words for a moment before he spoke. "You can't throw a pineapple on this island without hitting someone who has been positively impacted by either Steve or Catherine. Sometimes both. They have roots here. They're part of the community. And the people around here know they're two of the smartest, strongest, most good hearted and generous people you'll ever meet."

Wendy rolled her eyes and waited for Danny to continue.

"You're not gonna make friends on this island by talking down Steve and Catherine. Not with anyone that matters. Because people around here know the truth."

"I've known them both for a long time," Wendy snotted. "They're not perfect."

"Of course they're not," Danny replied calmly. "None of us are. But they've helped an awful lot of people, you and your husband included if I'm not mistaken. I seem to remember you asking Catherine to help grease the wheels for him to start his business."

Wendy opened her mouth to speak then closed it again when she realized she didn't really have a reply.

"Like I said," Danny smiled, "they don't need me to protect them. But if you're looking to make yourselves part of this community you might want to be careful who you badmouth Steve and Catherine to."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Danny nodded then headed back towards the plaza. When he got a few steps away he turned back. "There is one other thing," he said.

"What's that?"

"You can talk all you want but if I ever find out you're actively trying to undermine Steve or Catherine, or my precious goddaughter and niece, we'll be talking again."

* * *

"It sounds like Stuart's business is doing well," Catherine said as she exited the bathroom after her shower and took a seat on the edge of the bed beside Steve who was watching Angie sleep in her bassinette.

"It does," he agreed. "Doesn't seem to have mellowed Wendy out any though."

Catherine nodded. "That's for sure."

"You seemed to be taking it all in stride but I thought Carrie was gonna throw a punch," Steve chuckled.

"Part of me would have loved to see that," she snorted. "I just can't relate to women like Wendy who spend so much time and energy tearing down other women."

"Of course you can't." Steve kissed her temple. "Because that's the exact opposite of who you are."

Catherine laid her head on his shoulder. "And the exact opposite of who we'll raise Angie to be."

"Absolutely."

The baby stirred slightly, letting out a small gurgle in her sleep and Steve and Catherine smiled when they saw Cammie's head shoot up from her position on her bed, listening intently to make sure all was well with her tiniest human. When she was satisfied it was she laid her head back down.

"I almost feel sorry for her," Catherine sighed. "It seems like the only way she can feel good about herself and her decisions is by trying to make other people feel bad about their choices."

"It's sad." Steve reached over and adjusted Angie's blanket. "I'm thankful every day that Angie will grow up surrounded by people who believe in building others up not tearing them down."

Catherine smiled. "Me too."

Steve dropped his arm across her shoulders as they continued to watch their daughter sleep. "The world we be a much better place if there were a lot more Catherines in it and a lot less Wendys."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Find all_ _our REAL World_ _ **stories**_ _in 'chronological order on_ _ **our website:**_ _marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_

 _mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in __one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
